


Reylo: Raindrops & Nightmares

by Cirseii



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirseii/pseuds/Cirseii
Summary: Kylo and Rey force connect in the middle of the night. He speaks about his nightmares and Rey comforts him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Reylo: Raindrops & Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Recommend reading it to this song for added effect: https://youtu.be/nDq6TstdEi8
> 
> I'm sorry if it's not the best, still pretty new to writing Reylo and I've never written as Kylo or Ben before, new territory... This is dedicated to my partner who I adore, he's amazing and I really wanted to try and do something nice!
> 
> Fluff is a little out of my skill set, I've been trying to work on this and I hope you guys enjoy.

Raindrops were steadily cascading from the sky, pitter-pattering against the roof. Tonight, in particular, was chillier than the rest. She could hear a creak of a door opening, followed by bare footsteps sticking to the floor. Rey closed her hazel eyes, pretending to be asleep as the sound approached her. A soft hand caressed her brunette locks, making the women's heart skip a beat. She nervously swallowed. Fingers moving the strands from her view, she looked so peaceful sleeping, well, pretending to be asleep, looking more delicate than when the women were awake.

Fingers played with the strands, delicately twisting them around its thick calloused digits. She could hear a soft sigh from a man. The brunette knew who this was, she could sense his familiar presence. Why was the force connecting them now? It was so late in the evening and they hadn't been in contact for months. What was he doing here now? Rey cautiously opened hazel eyes, barely able to see in the dim light that filtered out from underneath the crack of the door.

"B-Ben?" She'd mumbled, his hand jerking away from her face once she'd spoken.

"I shouldn't be here." His voice coming out raspier than intended. The man was tired, but the force had connected them and he'd sought out the scavenger. Ren still didn't have a full grasp of how their connection worked. All he knew was this time they could see each other as if he were physically within the same space as the younger women. It was the first time her surroundings had also been so clear, he was able to make out the bed... her blankets... hear the sound of the storm outside... feel the coolness of the air.

"Please, don't go... I... Stay?" Rey mumbled the words. He needed to leave. He shouldn't be here. They should just sever the connection and pretend they'd never connected, but she wanted him to stay. At this moment she couldn't even feel any amount of anger towards him, not even for showing up unannounced with the intention of watching her sleep. "I want you to stay..."

"You want me to stay?" He spoke softly, taking a careful step forward. There was a sense of calmness surrounding the pair, maybe it was the soothing sound of the rain or the calmness of her voice? Thunder sounded then was soon followed another flash of lightning that lit up the room. Inside him, there was conflict brewing within his mind. Something deep inside was pulling him forward towards Rey but another part telling him to sever the connection. Ren moved his gaze back to look at the young women, watching as she'd shifted over in the bed, making room for him to take a seat next to her. Letting out a soft sigh, he obliged and took a seat.

"Yes... The force must have connected us for a reason." Rey responded softly, being careful not to make too much noise. She didn't want anyone else to awaken. No one would understand the unique connection she shared with Ren. If someone were to barge in, the connection would for sure be severed and that was the last thing she wanted. Something was troubling the man, she could tell. His usual demeanor was much softer, and she could see light bags were forming under both eyes. He must not be sleeping, she'd concluded. "Ben... Is everything okay? I sense something is troubling you."

"Why is it that you want me to stay?" He listened to her words before responding. Something had been troubling him. She was right, the force must have been connecting them for a reason. What that reason was, he was unsure. Ren moved his gaze from looking at the women to the floor, letting out a deep sigh. When she asked what was wrong, he just shook his head causing his ebony locks to sway. He'd already let his guard down and at this point, even if he didn't say a word, she already knew. "Lately I've been having nightmares... Ones that I cannot explain. My mind keeps going back to where it happened."

"Where what happened?" Rey carefully questioned, trying to understand what he was speaking about.

"They vanish once I'm awake... I wanted to take away the power these painful memories hold, each night is restless... His face, the choices I've made..." He stopped once his voice shook and instead, he rested his face in the palms of his hands, still not looking to face the women. The most beautiful of memories are the worst, cutting his insides as if they were shards of glass. Remembering the good times when life was much simpler, then comparing them to the things he'd done to those he shared those memories with tore the older man apart. He held many regrets that he'd internalized. Now, he was sure she could feel his pain, it was overwhelming, and it felt like he was drowning. Ren knew he needed to leave, he'd overstayed his welcome and over shared.

This didn't bother Rey. Her body shifts into a more comfortable position, moving closer to the larger man. Taking one of her own hands, resting it upon his gloved one to drag his hands from his face. His gaze turned to look at her once again, and he knew she knew what he was referring to, hazel hues staring directly into his dark orbs. Not wanting to press the issue further, she drops it to avoid causing him any more distress. "How about you stay with me tonight?" The woman spoke softly, closing the gap between the pair. Ren just stared blankly at her before allowing himself to lean against her chest.

Rey cradled his larger frame in her arms, lightly stroking his tangled lock as his eyes slid close. Neither needed to say anything because they already knew. The sense of familiar comfort had returned once more, and he'd allowed her to lay him down gently, still holding him close. She'd been so focused that she hadn't even realized the storm had stopped. They just laid together, listening to each other's breathing... He let out a heavy breath, listening to the sound of her heartbeat, allowing himself to be lulled to sleep.


End file.
